Red Heat
by AceSpades
Summary: Mikaela King is your average aussie girl who is forced to leave her small town home. Taylor Lautner wishes he could melt into a crowd and escape the pressures of fame. This is not a twlight fic its a fic about the twlight actors. Taylor/OC, Rob/Kirsten
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**AN: Hello! This is my first celb fic so go easy on me lol. Twilight stars and of course the very sexy Taylor Lautner star in this story but I just wanna point out the I own nothing and I'm making no money from this story just having a little fun. This is 100% fictional so don't sue me I have no money :) I am an aussie girl and I'm trying my best to keep the aussie slang out of the parts that are in Taylor's POV but they are there in my own characters POV so if there's anything you don't understand don't be scared to ask :) I'll be sticking translations with the AN in every chapter. Oh and there will be plenty of swearing and adult situations in this fic so if that offends you turn back now. Ok enough blabbering. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter One**

**New Beginnings **

_Mikaela _

I sighed deeply and put my arms around Star's strong neck. She blew deeply in my ear and I wrapped my fingers around her silky brown mane. I pressed my face into her neck and breathed in the familiar smell of horse that was always so comforting. I pulled back and stroked Stars long nose. She nickered softly and began chewing on my shirt collar.

"I know girl I'll miss you too," I murmured while freeing my shirt collar. Star had managed to eat four of my shirts while I'd been looking after her. I pushed the big mare away and shut her stall door firmly. Its not like she would wander off if I didn't; Star was far too tame. But I wouldn't put it past her to follow me right up to and into the house.

I grabbed my hat I'd left on the floor and stuffed my dirty blonde hair into it before making my way out into the blistering heat and up to the house. The ground cracked under my boots and I peered up at the endless blue sky. The drought was really starting to make itself felt. I couldn't remember the last time we had really had rain. One of the perils of living in outback Australia I guess. I hoped old Macca would have enough water to last him through the rest of the summer.

I stomped into the slightly cooler interior of the familiar house. I'd grown up in these tiny rooms. My heart ached painfully. _Stop that,_ I chided myself, _Its not like you'll never be back again. _I pulled my hat off and threw it onto the kitchen bench.

"Macca?" I yelled as I walked through the house.

"Yeah I'm out here Mik," I followed the sound of his voice out to the garage. Stupid to yell really where else would he be? Macca lent over the bonnet of his pride and joy; the most beat up 1956 FJ Holden Ute you had ever seen. He had been working on it for years and he insisted he was making progress. I didn't believe him because it still looked exactly the same as the day he had bought it.

"When are you gonna give up on that piece of shit Macca?" I asked leaning against the door jam.

"When I'm good and ready. You know one day-" he started.

"You'll have it running good as new. Yeah I know. You've been telling me that since I was six," I laughed softly. Macca was one of the best men I knew. He was so tall it hurt my neck to look up at him sometimes and his skin was so tanned it made him look at least ten years older than he really was. He looked like a gruff old bastard but deep down he was a big softie. He was my uncle and the closest thing I had to a parent.

"I'm gonna miss you Mikaela," he sighed and dropped the bonnet of his ancient ute with a loud thud. He lent next to it and looked me in the eyes, "You don't need to do this you know."

"Yeah I do," I grimaced and looked down at my muddy boots. I'd been living in the tiny rural town of Julia Creek since I was five. I loved this little town with its scorching summers and sheep stations and huge open plains. It was all I really knew but I had no choice but to leave now. There where too many bad memories hanging around here.

So I'd told my uncle I was leaving. He didn't really need me here anymore anyways. There was only Star left in the stables and Macca was a one man band in his tiny garage fixing up the locals tractors and ploughers when they broke down.

I'd only finished high school with no real achievements to my name. Sure I could saddle a horse quicker than you could say "go" but that's not really a big job getter in this academic world nowadays, except for in one area. Tour guides. Big city goers apparently loved that country bumpkiness in their tour guides.

I remember hanging out down at the pub with the boys making fun of the very same tour guides I was about to become. Watching them heard American and British tourists around like cattle as they ooed and ahhed at our oh so simple lifestyle. Those tour guides always spoke to us in over simplified English. Like we couldn't read and write or something.

Well it was my only real ticket out of this place so I guess I had to take it. I had a job waiting for me in Sydney and I was dreading starting but it was better than staying here. Far better. I hadn't really thought about it till last week when I realised that my flight out of here left next Monday. Tomorrow.

"Look I know what your feeling," Macca started but I interrupted him, certain that a trip down memory lane was about to come up.

"Don't. Please I already feel like I've sold my soul to the devil taking this new job," I said softly. I dropped my head as I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears "Who knows maybe I'll meet some rich British guy and he'll marry me and I can buy you a new ute"

"Well so long as he's good to you," Macca chuckled quietly. I looked up and let loose the big gulp of air I was holding in. I shifted uncomfortably against the door jam.

"Will you take me to the airport tomorrow?" I asked. Macca's eyebrows shot up just like I'd thought they would. I was pretty independent, even from a young age. I hated others doing stuff for me when I could do it myself. But suddenly I needed Macca there tomorrow when I boarded that plane.

"Sure thing kid," he said with a little smile. I couldn't help it. I smiled back.

*****

I bounced in my hard leather seat as Macca drove over the bumpy, dusty road. My single suitcase of all my worldly possessions was on my lap. I fumbled in my small hand bag and pulled out a crushed packet of smokes and lit one, rolling down the window quickly and savouring the intense heat as it blew through the cabin of my old car. I was letting Macca keep this and he was already planning on pulling it apart.

"You really should quit those Mikaela," Macca scolded and I took a huge drag. I looked over at him with a sarcastic set to my face.

"Well that's hypocritical," I snorted "How many times have I seen you hiding a durrie?"

"That's different Mik, I'm an adult" he said with a laugh, stealing one of my smokes. I gaped at him as he lit up and shoved the lighter back in my bag.

"And what?" Twenty two is a child to you?" I asked laughing at his bemused expression. I almost fell out of my seat when the car came to a sudden stop. My stomach dropped. We were already at Julia Creek's tiny airport.

"Well you'll always be my little girl," Macca said softly as he killed the engine.

"Don't tell me your getting all emotional on me Macca. Its not like I'll be gone forever I'll call and visit all the time," I promised "Besides you might see me through here with a bus full of cattle one day"

Macca laughed and grabbed my suit case. I chucked my smoke out the window and got out of the faded blue car, slamming the door loudly. Andrew was already out on the tarmac, his little off-white plane only about 200 meters from where we stood. He ran up to us, and pulled Macca into one of those extremely manly hugs where there is lots of grunting and back slapping.

"You ready to rock and roll Mik?" Andrew asked grabbing my bag from Macca. I nodded, tight lipped not sure if I could trust my self to talk. _What if this was the biggest mistake of my life? What if I wasn't ready to leave home? _My mind screamed at me but I ignored it. I was vaguely conscious of Macca pulling me into a tight hug and the loud whirring of Andrew's plane propellers starting up.

"I got something for you Mik," Macca yelled over the loud noise of the plane. I grabbed a hold of my hat to keep it on my head fro the sudden wind. Macca stuffed his large hand into his back pocket and shoved a small leather bag into my hand. I started to open it but he stopped me.

"Not here kid, when your on the plane," he said gruffly.

"Oh Macca," I sobbed and hugged him tightly again "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Mik, were ready!" Andrew yelled and I pulled away from Macca.

"Go on Mikaela," Macca said softly and pushed me in the direction of the plane. I climbed in and pulled the hatch shut behind me. I quickly buckled my belt and pressed my face against the dirty glass. I watched the ground speed up underneath the plane and felt that sickening jolt when it took off at the end off the runway.

I looked down at the sunburnt ground where I could still see Macca waving up at me. I pushed back the tears and looked over at Andrew as I pulled the lime green headphones over my ears.

"Sydney here we come," I said with a small smile. Andrew winked at me and took the plane ever higher until I couldn't make out anything bigger than a football field on the ground. I became aware of the small leather bag in my sweaty palm and I slowly undid the strings.

A small silver bracelet tumbled out as well as a note. The bracelet was simple silver links with a flat band at the front. I flipped it over and read the engraving on the back.

_**With all of my heart.**_

I opened the note and read it quickly, it only had one sentence written in Macca's heavy scrawl.

_**It was your mother's.**_

I gulped back the tears and quickly fastened the bracelet to my wrist. I knew I'd never take it off.

*****

**Four months later**

_Taylor_

"Man its so hot," I said rolling up the car window and blasting on the air con. We had only been in the country for less than five minutes and already my shirt was soaked. I mean it was night time, isn't it supposed to be cooler after dark? I heard the girls laugh in the back and threw them a dirty look over my shoulder.

"Your such a baby Taylor, how are you gonna handle our Out Back Adventure Extraordinaire?" Rob asked as he steered through the busy Sydney traffic. I wished I was driving but Rob was the only one with the experience of driving on the wrong side of the car on the wrong side of the road.

"Hey this is Kirsten's fault she's the one who wanted to do this," I replied cheekily.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see where my mother grew up," Kirsten replied hotly from the back. I leant over the back of my chair and grinned at her.

"But your mother lived in the city and were going to the wilderness and what not," I pointed out. It wasn't like I didn't want to be here; hell I'd been so excited about a real holiday since we'd wrapped Eclipse. We had generously been given three months off between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and I was determined to make the best if it. I couldn't wait to get out there, but any chance to stir up Kirsten I'd take.

"So? Cant I see the rest of the country while I'm here?" she asked leaning forward in her seat and starting out the window as the busy traffic whirled by. I was about to reply when Nikki suddenly screamed. Rob stamped on the brakes and I was very glad of my seatbelt other wise I'd be flying through the front window.

"What? What is it?" Rob yelled looking around ignoring the honks from other motorists now stuck behind our stationary car.

"Look it's the Opera House!" Nikki squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes and started laughing at Rob's face who looked like he wanted to kill someone. He quickly shifted the car into first and grumbled under his breath.

"Haven't you ever heard of not scaring someone while he's driving? I could of killed us all" he warned but it fell on deaf ears as both Kirsten and Nikki were staring out the windows at the iconic building. I glanced over at it too through the tinted windows. It was impressive and pretty all lit up so it stood out in the night sky, but Id seen a hundred photos of it before. I wanted to get out of the city badly.

We pulled up at a swanky looking hotel, all marble and gold and shiny. My mouth dropped not at the flaunted expensiveness of the hotel but at the reception waiting us. There was no one! A huge smile cracked onto my face.

"Excellent no one knows were here," Kirsten said echoing my thoughts as we came to a stop. A young guy took the keys from Rob to go park the car. I grabbed my bags from the trunk before he pulled away and jumped up the steps, taking two at a time.

We checked in swiftly with a friendly "Welcome Mr Lautner, Mr Pattinson etc". We were given our room keys (single for both me and Nikki, double for Kirsten and Rob the damn love birds) and were told we had to be down in the foyer at nine thirty sharp to leave for our Out Back tour.

As I settled down on my small but very comfortable bed I tried to sleep but I knew I couldn't. I should have been jet lagged as all hell but I was too keyed up. It wasn't so much the holiday that was awaiting but the fact the we seemed to be treated normal around here. I grinned up at the ceiling. I had no idea how much my life was about to change.

*****

_Mikaela_

"Oh man!," I groaned looking up at the white board. I irked at the laughter behind me and turned around to face Josie. She was unpinning her shiny gold badge that showed off her name.

"Please Josie do I have to?" I begged "I just got back with a busload of Americans the other day I don't think I can handle more just now! Swap with me?" Its not that I have anything against Americans but in my past experiences the groups had always been young families with screaming children and a million and one questions fired my way.

Yeah I know. I'm a fucking tour guide right? I should be able to take a million questions. But I'd like to be able to do my job with out some snotty seven year old asking me "Why?" to bloody everything right?

Each tour we did for the little guide company, so grandly called The Out Back Adventure Extraordinaire, ran for a minimum of seven to fifteen days. And this group was a fifteen day trip and I'd bet my last dollar in my bank balance that there'd be at least one whiny kid who would cling on to me and demand my attention 24/7.

"Uh you don't wanna swap with me Mik," Josie assured me. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hey I've got a huge group! Just me and Michael and seventeen tourists," she protested, chucking the badge inside her locker and slamming it shut. We left the locker room and walking to the main foyer of the way over done pricy hotel that booked the tours for their clients.

"Your group is tiny, only four people. And I don't think any of them are kids so don't worry. The youngest is like twenty or something from the forms," she explained.

"Well that's not too bad," I agreed and giggled "Maybe I'll get lucky then"

Josie laughed with me as we made our way to the tiny hotel room we called home. The one good thing about working for The Out Back Adventure Extraordinaire, besides the awesome name, was that we were given a place to stay and food to eat included in our pay package. Of course we were hardly ever here but still. At least we didn't have pay rent on an apartment we would hardly ever use.

I slammed the door to our room shut and jumped up on the wide window sill, shoving the window up and grabbing a smoke out of my pocket. I lit it and inhaled deeply. No, we were supposed to smoke in here but what management doesn't know wont hurt them. I started at the cigarette. I was supposed to be quitting, I had the patches and everything. So far that plan wasn't going so well.

"If you get lucky I want details. Fully descriptive details," Josie said pulling off her top and pulling her pyjamas on.

"Pervert!" I scolded and smiled at her laughter. I took another long drag and flicked the durrie out the window and stood stretching. I skipped to our tiny shared bathroom and closed the door. I jumped in as soon as I started the shower, gasping at the freezing water waiting for it to warm up as I washed my hair. There was no drought here in Sydney, I could have waited for let the water run till it heated up. I guess too many years of living in a waterless place was too ingrained in me, I just couldn't bring myself to waste the water.

I got out of the shower and pulled on my singlet and pyjama bottoms. I stumbled blindly in the dark room, Josie was already asleep, and fumbled into my bed. I lay on my back and started up at the ceiling. I had no idea how much my life was about to change.

Translations:

Ute: utility vehicle or truck, Bonnet: Its the hood of the car where the engine is kept, Durrie/smokes: cigarettes, Singlet: tank top.


	2. Chapter Two: Ground Rules

**AN: Hello! This is my first celb fic so go easy on me lol. Twilight stars and of course the very sexy Taylor Lautner star in this story but I just wanna point out the I own nothing and I'm making no money from this story just having a little fun. This is 100% fictional so don't sue me I have no money :) I am an aussie girl and I'm trying my best to keep the aussie slang out of the parts that are in Taylor's POV but they are there in my own characters POV so if there's anything you don't understand don't be scared to ask :) I'll be sticking translations with the AN in every chapter. Oh and there will be plenty of swearing and adult situations in this fic so if that offends you turn back now. Ok enough blabbering. Enjoy and review!**

**Translations: Ute: a truck or utility vehicle, Bonnet: its where the engine is kept in a car, Durrie/smokes: cigarettes, Singlet: tank top**

**Chapter Two**

**Ground Rules**

_Mikaela_

I paced through the foyer impatiently glancing at the watch on my wrist every two seconds. My group was late. I had already watched Josie and Michael get seventeen loud and excited people onto a massive bus and pull away half an hour ago. I was starting to really loose my patience. I had already gotten the big murky green jeep ready and shoved all of the groups and my own luggage into the huge trunk and added all of the camping equipment, large plastic barrels of water and heaps of food.

I had received a memo this morning from my boss. Apparently this group were VIPs' or something and he was asking me to be on my most professional behaviour. Translation: Don't act like a smart arse.

I sighed and started out of the foyer and down the huge white steps. I leant against the jeep. Its not like I set out to be a smart arse it just sort of exploded out of me these days. I looked up when I heard laughing voices coming my way. _Finally_, I thought.

I watched the little group come out of the big glass and gold doors and saw their eyes light up when they saw the jeep. I studied their faces. Well Josie were right there was no kids. They looked familiar though but I couldn't place where from. Two girls walked in front, one with medium dark hair and pale in the extreme. The other was darker with wavy chocolate brown hair and all curvy with a huge fancy camera dangling from her neck.

One of the guys with messy hair and in a serious need of a razor was holding hands with the skinny pale girl and looking her all lovey dovey. The last guy was exactly what you thought when you heard the phrase tall, dark and handsome. Jet black hair and golden skin that was crinkling around his eyes as he laughed with the others.

His black shirt was tight across his broad chest and his arms looked bigger than my thigh. There was only one way to describe him. Mouth wateringly hot. But I knew I didn't stand a chance with him. This was clearly some double date holiday. I mean two guys and two girls? Doesn't take a genius to work out. _Well at least I'll get a good perve_, I thought wickedly.

I shrugged away from the jeep and shoved my hair in to my hat and walked toward the small group. I glanced up at the dark haired guy and he smiled friendly and licked his lips. _God his teeth where white,_ I thought stupidly. I shook my head to clear it and all the stupid little comments that were floating around in my head wondering what else that tongue besides lick his lips? _Stop that, be professional dammit_, I yelled at myself.

"Hey I'm Mikaela, but just call me Mik," I smiled and held out my hand to the pale girl. She took it and shook it with surprising strength.

"I'm Kirsten," she said with a huge grin. The others took that as their chance to introduce them selves.

"Hey, I'm Nikki," said the other girl with long dark hair and promptly took a picture of me. I blinked to get the flash out of my eyes.

"Robert but call me Rob," The scruffy looking bloke smiled while he took my hand and shook it.

"Taylor," the last said in a deep strong voice and another white toothed smile.

I couldn't help but to grin. They all seemed like nice people, so far. I had to remind myself that I had only known then for about thirty seconds but maybe this trip wasn't going to be as bad as the others had been.

"Right well introductions aside I'm just gonna lay down some ground rules. First of all some of the places we will be visiting can be dangerous if you don't know what your doing so if you wanna wander by yourself you let me know first," I said severely. I looked at Rob, Nikki and Kirsten while I said this not quite looking at Taylor. His huge presence was a little intimidating. Plus I was worried I might drool on my boots, talk about embarrassing.

"Second, you do as I say cos I'm only gonna order you about for one reason. Your own safety. People have gotten hurt on this tour before and I don't particularly want a repeat. Pus I'd like to still have my job when I get back." They nodded quickly but Taylor just laughed. I ignored that.

I knew the tour wasn't really that dangerous but the company liked us to sell it from that angle. Apparently tourists loved that. Personally I thought you had more chance of dying in the city what with all the million of cars and trucks thundering about.

"And lastly don't swim in any water unless I give the go ahead," I stressed "Ok well now that that's outta the way are you ready to head off?"

They all nodded enthusiastically and followed me to the jeep. I climbed in and started the engine loving the overly loud roar that came from under the hood. I watched in my rear view mirror as the two girls and Rob jumped in the backseat. And Taylor climbed in the front next to me. _Well the boy had to sit somewhere right? At least I'd have a good view. _I grinned to myself and pulled out of the hotel.

*****

_Taylor_

The girl drove like a crazed woman. She swerved in and out of lanes at lightning fast speed without ever looking over her shoulder to check if the coast was clear. I gripped the edge of the jeep and wondered if maybe I should of sat in the back. The others didn't seem to mind in the least, they were laughing their heads off. Bastards. All of them. I gritted my teeth and glanced over at the small woman.

She was tiny. She looked quite young but I was pretty sure that just because she was so small. She would hardly make it up to my shoulder if we stood next to each other. Long strands blonde hair escaped her black trucker hat and fluttered around her face in the wind from the open window.

She had on small black shorts and chunky, sturdy looking work boots. A white tank top with the words "The Out Back Adventure Extraordinaire" printed in red letters completed the outfit. I couldn't help but glance down at her bronzed thighs. She was definitely hot, one of the most attractive girls I'd seen in a long time. I shifted uncomfortably.

_Don't start fantasying about the tour guide you've just met,_ I thought and quickly looked out of my window. We had hit the motorway and were gunning down it at top speed. Apparently the first leg of our trip would be the longest, a good six hours in the car with a short stop of lunch.

"So my boss tells me you guys are pretty special. VIPs'," Mikaela shouted above the wind. She reached down and rolled up the window quickly and turned the air con on low. "Are you guys like drug lord's kids or something?" she asked with a small laugh.

Rob scoffed and leant forward "Hardly, no we have uh….quite publicised jobs" he said cryptically. I was a little surprised. I knew we had fans in Australia, we'd seen the madness of Twilight fans all over the world. What was the luck of getting a tour guide who didn't know our faces?

Maybe this would be a real holiday then with no annoying questions about everything we did, being followed everywhere we went. I couldn't't help but to grin like crazy at the thought. Sure I'd been exposed to the insaneness of being a celebratory ever since I was a kid but I never really got used to it. I longed for the ability to melt into a crowd for once. Maybe I was gonna get that for the next fifteen days.

"You guys aren't porn stars are you?" Mikaela asked with a huge shit eating grin. I grinned back at her.

"Oh yeah I wish" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah it'd be the only way you'd get laid Taylor" Kirsten laughed and ruffled my hair. I pulled away quickly and shot her a dirty look. Mik laughed and took her eyes off the road to smile at me again. _God she has a nice smile_, I thought randomly, _And those eyes. I've never seen eyes such a deep shade of green before_.

"First time I've had adult entertainers on one of these tours. If you decide to make this into a porno later on can you please cast me with a chick with the biggest fakest boobs you can find?" She giggled at my shocked expression and turned back to the road.

"So how long have you been doing these tours then?" Nikki asked.

"Oh about four months now. I used to live in a tiny little town before then," she replied before stomping on the brakes harshly and swiftly changing lanes, dodging the car that was too slow to her liking.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her. Her smile suddenly dropped from her face and I felt my cheeks glow. Ok I don't blush normally but I was pretty sure I had just stepped into some personal waters. Very personal from the look on her face.

"It was just time to go I guess," she said softly. Nikki bent forward then and started asking Mikaela about the place we were sleeping tonight. Apparently in tents. I laughed at Nikki's horrified face as she realised that this was more or less a camping trip. Surely she hadn't expected five star hotels all the way?

*

"Wake up Taylor," Rob practically yelled in my ear and punched my arm. I jerked upright. Well at least I thought it was upright. Id forgotten I'd fallen asleep in the jeep. So when I sat up my head slammed into the roof of the car.

"God dammit, don't do that!" I groaned and rubbed my head. Yeah that was gonna leave a bump. I looked around and realised we were no longer moving. In fact where we'd stopped was pretty deserted. And getting darker quickly. I knew the jet lag would catch up to me eventually but I had practically missed all of the first day.

I opened the door and got out of the car groaning loudly as I stretched. It felt so good moving around after being stuck in a car for six hours. Two tents had already been propped up in the little clearing in amongst all of the silver and olive coloured trees. I could hear Kirsten and Nikki arguing and they tried to construct another.

Rob had grabbed one of the bags out of the trunk and Mikaela was hunched over a cold camp fire piled high with branches and sticks. I watched as she struck two matches and shoved them underneath the bigger pieces of wood where dry tinder obviously waited. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice to see you up Taylor," she said politely. I wandered over to her and squatted in front of the slowly growing fire.

"Hey Mik, um I mean Mikaela. So where here right? Where are we?" I asked hoarsely wiping sleep from my eyes. _Ugh yeah like that was attractive Taylor_, my brain groaned at me. I shifted uncomfortably. Normally I can handle talking to women. I mean I've worked with some women who are considered the most beautiful on the planet. And I had always kept my cool.

I couldn't understand why this girl made me feel like I was a ten year old kid when ever she looked at me. I gave myself a mental shake.

"Its ok you can call me Mik," She said. The flames were large now and they made dancing shadows across her face. She stood up and looked over at the girls who were now ordering Rob about as he set up the tent.

"We are about an hour or so outside Coffs Harbour," Mik said with a grimace.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing as well. Rob had finally managed to get the tent up and Nikki dutifully took a picture of their master piece. Kirsten came over to join us by the fire.

"Do we have any more tents?" she asked holding a deep blue sleeping bag under her arm.

"No that's it," Mik replied "I'll take the one you guys just built and guys can each have a tent to yourself. I don't like to split up couples" She explained.

_Couples? What? _Suddenly I started laughing. Mik looked at me like I was altered mentally.

"What's so funny?" Mik demanded look at me at the same time Nikki protested.

"Uh no way am I sleeping next to him. Kellan would kill me!"

"Me and Nikki aren't a couple," I explained enjoying her annoyed expression at the fact she had assessed the situation so wrong. "Her boyfriend is back in the States still but he couldn't make it…uh job stuff you know? Couldn't get the time off work. I'm single"

"Dear god," Rob sighed, obviously amused with how I'd blurted out that yes I was available. Well it had to come up some time right? Mikaela raised a single eye brow at me.

"Yeah but I'm sure he'd come over quick smart if he knew you were sleeping next to me" Nikki warned giggling at me.

"Hey its not my fault you want me so bad," I teased and ran my hands up and down my torso.

"Ok well then if you two cant sleep together I guess we are sharing a tent" Mikaela said quietly and shoved a bright yellow sleeping bag into my hands. _What? Share a tent? _My mind exploded with a million little fantasies all of them starring Mikaela and very little clothing.

"Uh sure I guess," _Wow what a reply Taylor. I bet she thinks you're a fucking moron._

As if she could read my mind she grinned at me and told me to get my shit in the tent. Well this trip was going to be interesting to say the least.

*****

_Mikaela_

Ok I'd made a fool of myself. But who could blame me? Anyone else would of come to the same conclusion. Two couples? Apparently not. Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome was free and single as he had so obviously pointed out.

How do I end up in situations like this? Sleeping next to Taylor was gonna be tough. Not because he wasn't nice or anything. He was incredibly funny, good looking but without the overly confident cockiness about it. All in all a nice guy.

No it was gonna suck cos every time he looked at me I got butterflies in my tummy. And that was a problem. Stuck together in a tiny tent for the whole trip? _No don't even get ideas Ms Mikaela King, _I warned myself.

The evening wound down quickly. Everyone was absolutely buggered and in need of some sleep. The others said goodnight, Nikki disappearing into one tent and Kirsten and Rob into the other. I heard Taylor unzip the tent behind me but I decided to take the time to bank the fire in case any of them got up in the middle of the night.

After I was done I sat back and watched the fire slowly die down to glowing embers. I could hear the others settling down. Rob and Kirsten were talking softly to each other. I played with the little silver bracelet on my wrist without really paying attention to what I was doing. I was trying my best to not think about climbing into the tent behind me and into the arms of one seriously good looking guy.

I exhaled sharply and turned around. I felt like my heart was gonna beat out of my chest as I unzipped the tent. I slipped in and did up the little door quickly. I grabbed the small lantern I had placed by the door earlier and turned it on low so a small glow filled the tent.

I bit my lip as I looked over at Taylor. If I thought he was hot before it was nothing without shirt. His body was so defined and looked so strong and inviting. He looked up at me with deep brown eyes. My tummy flipped and I felt my body heat up. My legs quivered. I felt my breasts tighten and my nipples harden instantly. The intensity of my reaction to him shocked me.

I'm not a novice. A virgin maybe but I had had some interaction with the opposite sex. I knew what happened. I had never once felt this before though. How did he do that with just his eyes? I heard my self gasp and quickly turned my head away. I pulled off my shoes and grabbed my sleeping shirt.

I looked back over at him. He was still looking at me with a little smile on his face. My most intimate place throbbed and I couldn't stop the blush that spread to my face. _Sharing tents Mik? What a stupid idea. _

"Um I need to change if you don't mind," I whispered.

"Oh sorry," he mumbled in that deep voice. He rolled over quickly and I stared at his well muscled back. I wondered idly what his skin felt like with all that muscle. Would it be hard or silky soft? I quickly pulled my top over my head and undid my bra.

I felt very self conscious kneeling there half naked next a man I'd just met. I quickly pulled my sleeping top over my head and peeled my shorts off climbing into my dark green sleeping bag in my panties and shirt.

"Ok you can look I'm decent," I whispered and punched my pillow into a more comfortable shape. He rolled back over but I avoided his eyes. I sat up quickly and reached for the little glowing lantern.

Just before I turned it off I stole a quick glance at those beautiful eyes. Taylor smiled at me again and I felt that same jolt hit me. I tuned the knob and extinguished the light and lay back down. If anything the darkness made it worse. I was so aware of him, not a hairs breath away from me. I swear he must be able to feel the heat raiding from my face and hear the thudding of my heart.

I couldn't see him but I knew if I stretched out my arm I would touch him. I curled my fingers in a ball to stop myself from doing something beyond stupid. I could smell his clean, male scent though, and that was seriously not helping the situation. He smelled wonderful. I idly wondered if that was perfume or the real deal. I rolled over so my back was facing him and shoved my face into my pillow.

"Good night," I said softly not trusting myself to talk louder than a whisper.

"Good night Mik," he said back and I felt my stomach flip flop again. I closed my eyes and silently cursed that deep, sexy voice until eventually I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
